The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a cable management and/or identification device.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some types of IHS include a quantity of cables coupled to the IHS, for example, bringing information, power, or the like to and from the IHS. One such IHS is a storage appliance (e.g., server). In a typical embodiment, a storage appliance may have over 20 network ports for connection, and corresponding cables for each port. Thus, configurations of racks of such IHSs could include over a hundred such cables, making identification and/or management of cables even more challenging.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved manner of identification and/or management of cables for IHSs.